


5 Reasons Why I Love You

by SammyFlower



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jane writes a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Patrick Jane writes his new wife a letter listing 5 reasons why he loves her.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	5 Reasons Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jisbon fanfic, we’ll first Mentalist fanfic. Please be kind!

**5 Reasons Why I Love You**

You do this thing, with your nose, you probably don’t even realise you're doing it, when you are confused by something I’ve said. When I’ve spoken too fast or not explained my thought patterns. It crinkles ever so slightly, almost like you want me to notice the tiny micro-expression and tell you more. Most people would shut me down, or tell me I’m a fool but you want to know. You want to listen. You want to understand.

_ And that is why I love you.  _

You could’ve shot me so many times, heaven knows I’ve deserved it. I’ve put our team's lives at risk, I’ve done callous and vengeful things in my quest to hunt and kill the man of my nightmares. I’ve said horrible things in haste and shown you my darkest side, but still you see the light. You see the man I want to be, not the man I’ve allowed myself to become. 

_ And that is why I love you.  _

We have a secret language, you know, a look that only the two of us can understand. People think we’re mad, but we know. We know what the other plans, we know how to make things work and how to make the clock tick. A perfect synchronisation, just with one look. Very few people have that sort of connection. That kind of understanding.

_ And that is why I love you.  _

Your smile. God that smile. It lights up a room as soon as you walk in. Stopping every man in his tracks as he turns to face the source of that unbelievable glow. Yet you smile for me. You don’t notice the hundreds of more worthy men, the men who will adorn you in satin and lace, pearls and diamonds, who will shower you with worship. You notice me. Silly old me. 

_ And that is why I love you.  _

You make me better. You want me to be a better man. You make me want to be a better man. When all was lost, you found me. You took my heart and slowly- like my favourite cup- you put the pieces back together. But never, never did you ignore the cracks, never did you try to bury my past. Ask me to forget who they were, ask me to forget why I was broken to begin with. You just accepted me and helped me heal. You made me a better man. You keep making me a better man. 

_ And that is why, Teresa, I love you. _


End file.
